Fairy Tail vs OC mary sue and Gary stu
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Fairy tail mendengar rumor tentang naga mengamuk yang bersembunyi di magnolia hampir seminggu, Natsu mengajarnya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana naga bisa bersembunyi di magnolia, tak lama satelah memulai pengejaran terhadap naga itu, naga itu datang dan menantang Natsu untuk bertarung, tapi naga itu mempunyai tujuan lain yang tak diketahui.


Fairy Tail vs Oc mary sue and gary stu

A/N: Fic Fairy Tail kedua Author! *joget-joget lebay* yah, langsung aja tudepoin, dalam fic ini Fairy Tail akan bertarung lawan 2 orang oc yang dihebat-hebatkan layaknya seorang atau lebih oc dari fic-fic lain. Karena aku suka Fairy Tail jadi mereka yang aku kasih menang. Mungkin beberapa readers jadi gak minat karena sudah dikasih bocoran tapi penasaran caranya ngga? Kalau penasaran baca fic ini! Fairy Tail vs OC! ALL OUT BATTLE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part 1: Dragon Slayer vs Mini Dragon

Pagi yang cerah di Fairy Tail, suasana yang ricuh dan menjadi khas Fairy Tail saat ini digantikan dengan suasana yang tegang, kita lihat keadaannya.

"Misi ini..." Kata Lucy dengan tegang melihat misi itu.

"Ada naga yang mengamuk membabibuta di Magnolia! Selamatkan kami!" Itulah yang tertulis pada selembar kertas misi itu.

"Naga? Nggak mungkin dia Igneel, tapi mungkin dia tau soal Igneel dan naga lainnya, lebih baik aku menemuinya!" Natsu langsung bergegas keluar dari gedung guild-nya dan mencari naga yang dikatakan dalam misi itu.

"Natsu, gimana kalau itu tipuan lagi? Kau lupa kasus Dragonoid? Waktu itu info soal naga yang kau dapat palsu, kan? Kata Happy yang mengikuti Natsu dari belakang sambil terbang menggunakan kedua sayapnya.

"Harus dicoba dulu baru bisa tau! Ayo Happy!" Kata Natsu pada partnernya pas saat ia didepan pintu guild.

"Aye!" Jawab Happy singkat, dan tanpa perlu diberitau ia sudah tau Natsu memintanya untuk membawanya terbang.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Happy sudah membawa Natsu terbang ke langit setinggi yang diperlukan untuk melihat pemandangan Magnolia sejauh yang dapat dipandang Natsu, tentu saja ini dilakukan untuk mencari naga yang dibicarakan itu, jika naga itu memang mengamuk di Magnolia dalam waktu dekat ini, maka mungkin saja dia masih di Magnolia, rumornya naga itu pandai bersembunyi, dan naga itu telah berada di Magnolia sudah 5 hari, jadi mungkin saja kalau naga itu masih bisa ditemukan di situ. Tapi benarkah naga itu bersembunyi? Dipikir seperti apapun naga terlalu besar untuk sembunyi di kota sana.

"Happy! Kita pergi ke magic council!" Kata Natsu tiba-tiba dan terburu-buru.

"Natsu! Kok tiba-tiba mau ditangkap (karena kerusakan yang ia timbulkan di magnolia)? Otakmu sudah miring ya? Walau kayaknya sudah miring dari dulu sih." Kata Happy sambil menghela napas.

"Kau mengejekku Happy!" Kata Natsu sambil meronta-ronta di gendongan Happy.

"Tapi, aku kan cuma bilang kenyataannya! Salah ya?" Kata Happy membela diri. Saat kedua makhluk itu ber-argumen muncul semburan magama panas yang menyerang mereka.

"WUAA!" Terial Natsu dan Happy secara bersamaan karena hampir mengenai Magma panas itu, dan tentunya Natsu tak bisa memakannya, karena magma dan api sangat berbeda walaupun keduanya memiliki panas yang sangat hebat.

"Kok bisa ada magma turun dari langit?" Kata Happy memandang ke langit.

"Gak tau, dunia ini memang ajaib ya!" Kata Natsu Riang.

"Aye!" Balas Happy singkat.

"Tapi lebih asyik lagi, NAGA ITU SUDAH DATANG, HAPPY!" Lanjut Natsu sambil memandang sosok yang mendatangi mereka dengan ganasnya.

GRAOO! Naga itu datang ke hadapan Natsu dan memandangi Natsu dengan nafsu membunuh yang besar, seakan-akan atau sudah jelas dia menantang Natsu dalam pertarungan, dan sama sekali tidak memandang Natsu sebagai mangsanya, ia tahu Natsu adalah Dragon Slayer, penyihir yang pantas bertarung dengan naga.

Grao! Sekali lagi ia meraung, tapi kali ini sangat singkat entah dia sedang 'bicara' dengan Natsu atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Natsu, sepertinya dia gak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik.. Kata Happy dengan nada ketakutan.

"Gak apa kan? Ini malah asyik! Walaupun ukurannya agak kecil dibandingkan naga biasa sih! (Ukuran naga itu cuma sekitar 3 meter)" Jawab Dragon Slayer api itu dengan polosnya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"YOSH! Aku mulai membara!" Kata Natsu sambil meninju telapak tangan sebelah kirinya dengan kepalan tinju tangan kanannya, saat itu api naga membara mulai di tangan Natsu, happy terbang menuju Naga yang berwarna putih dengan banyak tanduk di kepala, punggung, kaki, tangan dan ekornya. Tinju Natsu yang sudah diselimuti api dihantamkan ke Naga putih itu.

"MAKAN INI! NAGA TAK TAU ATURAN!

KARYUU NO TEKKEN!" Kata Natsu sambil mulai mendekati naga itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan siap untuk menghantam naga itu saat masuk jarak jangkauan serangannya.

GROAAAA! *bunyi raungan naga putih yang mengeluarkan gelombang yang hebat*

"Woa!" Teriak Natsu dan happy yang dihempaskan raungan naga itu sampai-sampai api di tangan Natsu lenyap tersapu angin. Naga itu maju menyerang natsu, kaki naga itu yang tadinya berukuran normal sekarang besarnya menjadi 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"GRAO! (MAKAN INI! NATSU DRAGNEEL! TALON OF BONE DRAGON!)" Naga itu mengayunkan cakar di kakinya dari atas ke bawah dan siap menyerang kepala Natsu yang sedang menyeimbangkan diri karena terlempar tadi.

"Coba saja! Karyuu No Tekken!" Balas Natsu terhadap cakar naga tadi.

DUAR! (bunyi serangan yang saling bertabrakan)

Sekali lagi Natsu kalah kuat dalam adu jurus karena lawannya naga asli, ia terlempar ke bawah dan menabrak ke bangunan terdekat. Tubuh naga tadi terputar ke depan setelah mengayunkan cakarnya yang berukuran 2 kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya, tapi melanjutkan serangannya dengan memanfaatkan putaran itu. Ia membulatkan dirinya lalu membuat tanduk-tanduk diseluruh tubuhnya semakin tajam dan keras, lalu ketika sudah berbentuk bola dengan dengan tanduk-tanduk tajam diseluruh bagian tubuhnya, ia menghantamkan tubuhnya yang berputar-putar seperti roda dengan sekuat tenaga pada Natsu yang sedang jatuh telentang di atas bangunan setengah hancur yang berada berputar kebelakang, melakukan handstand dan melempar dirinya dengan mendorong tanah sampai dirinya terlempar ke belakang, ditambah dengan menembakkan karyuu no tekken dari kedua tangannya sebagai 'booster' untuk menghindari serangan naga bertanduk banyak itu.

BRAKK! CRASSH! Naga itu menghantam bangunan tempat Natsu terjatuh tadi dan potongan-potongan batu dari bangunan tersebut berterbangan ke segala arah, termasuk ke arah Natsu. Dalam keadaan yang tak bisa menghindar di udara Natsu segera mengumpulkan api dimulutnya dan...

"Karyuu no Houko!" Api naga meyembur dari mulut Natsu dan menghabisi seluruh potongan-potongan batu kecil yang terbang ke arahnya, dan serangan tersebut juga berhasil mengenai naga bertanduk banyak yang masih berputar-putar itu. Natsu malah bertambah semangat, karena ia tahu bahwa lawannya adalah naga yang kuat, Natsu hanya memikirkan kemenangan, sama sekali tak berpikir akan 'kemungkinan' kekalahan yang bisa saja terjadi, kalau ia kalah, 'harga dirinya' sebagai 'Dragon Slayer' benar-benar akan tercoreng, tapi Natsu tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya terfokus pada lawannya yang dinilainya 'memang kuat' sehingga Natsu tambah berapi-api bertarung dengannya. Api mulai keluar dari tangan Natsu saat Natsu meloncat dan mengayunkan tangannya kebelakang, tapi naga itu diam menatap Natsu dan menunggunya mengeluarkan jurus berikutnya.

"Karyuu no Yokugeki!" Teriak Natsu sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya kedepan dengan api yang meyerupai sayap naga di kedua tangannya yang 'akan' menebas naga itu dengan ganasnya.

"Grao (lemah!)!" Naga itu mengibaskan kedua sayapnya dan sayap api Natsu yang akan menebasnya tertiup dan gagal mengenainya, sebaliknya bangunan-bangunan dibelakang Natsu malah terkena api milik Natsu dan angin dari kibasan sayap naga itu yang meyebabkan kerusakan yang 'cukup' parah.

"Akhirnya pertahananmu terbuka!" Kata Natsu yang melihat sayap naga itu terbuka ke arah kiri dan kanan, dan tenpa memberi waktu sedikitpun Natsu berlari cepat dan meloncat ke arah Naga itu.

"Karyuu no Kenkaku! Tubuh Natsu diliputi api dan melakukan Headbutt yang membara pada naga itu.

"Graa! (ROAR OF BONE DRAGON!)" Naga itu menyemburkan serpihan-serpihan tulang yang tajam pada Natsu. serpihan-serpihan tulang tajam itu mengenai Natsu dan berhasil mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Natsu kecuali kepala (tangan, kaki, sisanya readers bayangkan sendiri) tapi Natsu tetap nekat meng headbutt naga itu dari depan, lalu sebelum Natsu sampai, naga itu sudah mempersiapkan tinjunya yang sekali lagi sudah berukuran 2 kali lipat.

"Roar! (IRON FIST OF BONE DRAGON!)" Naga itu menerjang Natsu dengan tinju yang kuat, dan selagi meloncat ke arah naga itu, Natsu menembakkan api naga dari kakinya untuk menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan headbutt-nya (seperti yang dia lakukan waktu menaiki tower of heaven dengan bantuan terbang dari happy).

BLARR! Headbutt Natsu beradu dengan Tinju Naga putih itu dengan kuatnya meyebabkan keduanya terpental kebelakang, tinju Naga itu retak 'sangat sedikit' bisa dibilang hampir tak ada kerusakan sama sekali, tapi keadaan Natsu berbeda, kepalanya sudah berdarah karena tinju lawannya dengan tepat mengenai kepalanya yang ia gunakan untuk meyerang.

"Belum selesai!" Natsu tetap melanjutkan serangannya, sekali lagi ia menembakkan api dari kakinya dan menerjang naga itu dari depan, tapi gagal karena saat hampir sampai ia malah di 'pukul' oleh ekor naga itu dari sebelah kirinya sehingga Natsu kehilangan keseimbangan diudara dan naga itu mengayunkan ekornya ke arah sebaliknya dengan menarik ekornya ke tempat semula, membiarkan ekornya melakukan gerakan menyerupai 'tebasan' yang menyerang Natsu dari arah kanan dengan cepat, sehingga menyebabkan luka tebasan pada bahu sebelah kanan Natsu yang disebabkan oleh tanduk pada ekor naga itu yang tajan seperti pedang.

"Natsu! Kau baik-baik saja!" Tanya Happy khawatir dengan 'keterdesakan' Natsu melawan naga yang gaje kemunculannya.

"Grrr... (Waktunya mengakhiri ini...)" 'Kata' naga itu, tulang-tulang di punggung, tangan, dan bagian tubuh lainnya mulai lepas dengan sendirinya dari tubuhnya lalu berkumpul dan membulat di atas kedua telapak tangan naga itu dan semakin lama semakin besar sampai berdiameter 10 meter. Tapi selama naga itu mempersiapkan serangan (yang mungkin saja serangan terakhirnya) Natsu tidak diam saja ia juga sudah menyiapkan api yang membara di kedua tangannya dan menyatukannya jadi satu.

"KARYUU NO GOUEN" Natsu melemparkan bola api besar itu ke arah lawannya dan pada saat bersamaan pun lawannya juga melemparkan 'bola tulang' yang dikumpulkannya ditangannya.

BLAR!

Kedua serangan itu saling berabrakan dan bola tulang itu terpecah jadi bagian-bagian kecil tapi bentuknya menjadi tajam dan jadi membara karena terbakar api milik Natsu tapi tidak hancur karena setiap potongan memiliki daya tahan yang tak dapat dibandingkan dengan tulang biasa, Natsu tak dapat memakan api yang membakar tulang-tulang itu karena itu adalah apinya sendiri. potongan-potongan kecil itu lalu melayang dan mengelilingi Natsu lalu menyerangnya dangan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang hebat, tapi Natsu tak bisa menghindar karena ia sudah diserang dari segala arah.

BRAK!BLAR!BRAK!DRUASH! (Bunyi serangan beruntun, maaf kalau jelek, authornya gak pintar menuliskan bebunyian)

Setelah kena serangan tersebut, mari kita lihat kondisi Natsu: berdarah-darah tangan, kaki, dan badan, sampai kepalanya juga, dan tulang-tulang itu banyak yang tertancap pada luka Natsu, ada juga yang hanya menggores, bahkan ada yang menggores disamping matanya (beruntung, kalo kena mata bisa buta)

"Grr.. (Kau beruntung tidak mati setelah serangan ini..)" Pikir naga itu dan dia segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum diserang orang lain menuju magic council.

"Tu... Tunggu! Naga! Aku masih belum kau kalahkan!" Kata Natsu sambil berdiri lagi karena tadi jatuh.

"Cukup Natsu! Aku tau sebagai dragon slayer kau kesal tapi dengan keadaanmu sekarang melawannya lagi cuma membuatmu terbunuh!" Kata Happy menasehati. Tapi ternyata dicuekin Natsu yang sedang mengkonsumsi api dari restoran ikan bakar terdekat karena api dikompornya nyala begitu saja karena yang masak lari karena ketakutan melihat Nastu bertarung melawan naga tadi.

"OI! NAGA! WAKTUNYA RONDE KEDUA!" Kata Natsu teriak-teriak sambil mulai melacak naga itu lagi dengan berlari.

"Ayo Happy!" Kata Natsu menyuruh Happy menerbangkannya sambil berlari.

"Ta-tapi..." Kata Happy sambil terbang disamping Natsu mengikuti Natsu yang sedang berlari dan memperhatikan luka-luka Natsu yang masih banyak.

"Lakukan saja!" Kata Natsu maksa.

"A-aye sir! Tapi jangan mati!" Kata Happy sambil mulai membawa Natsu terbang ke langit.

"Ga akan!" Kata Natsu marah-marah.

"Percaya aku!" Kata Natsu tiba-tiba serius.

"Aye sir!" Jawab Happy dan merekapun mulai mengejar naga itu lagi.

A/N: segini dulu aja, RnR please!


End file.
